1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting device used in making a cut mask for photoengraving.
2. Related Art Statement
Hitherto, the work of making a cut mask for photoengraving was achieved by superposing a mask film on an original photo and moving a cutter along the outline of the image on the photo so that a cut mask identical with the original could be made.
However, when this work was carried out by a worker holding an ordinary cutter in hand, the pressure on the cutter was not constant. It was difficult to hold the cutter constantly at the same angle. The angle of the cutting edge varied; thus, it was not easy to make a precise cut mask quickly and accurately.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a cutting device used in making a cut mask which enables anyone not skilled to make a cut mask for photoengraving to do so easily and accurately, that was heretofore difficult to do.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cutting device to make a cut mask which permits adjustment of the pressing force of the cutter against a mask film as required so that the work of the cutting can always be achieved easily, finely and satisfactorily.